Just Pure Happiness and Romance 01
by ALTokio
Summary: :YAOI:Taro é o típico rapaz solitário e amargurado com a vida, por causa de uma grande desilusão amorosa. O que o levou a desconfiar das intenções das pessoas ao seu redor, acabando por ficar sozinho. Mas tudo muda quando Seiji Noburo entra na sua vida e a vida monótoma que Taro leva muda radicalmente.
1. Cap 00: Characters Info

**Titulo:** Just Pure Happiness and Romance 01

* * *

**Gêneros:** Amizade, Comédia, Drama, Romance, Yaoi  
**Avisos:** Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Violência

* * *

**Sinopse:**

Taro é o típico rapaz solitário e amargurado com a vida, por causa de uma grande desilusão amorosa. O que o levou a desconfiar das intenções das pessoas ao seu redor, acabando por ficar sozinho. Mas tudo muda quando Seiji Noburo (o novo estudante) entra na sua vida.  
A vida monótoma que Taro leva muda radicalmente, e com isso terá de reaprender a socializar-se com as pessoas, bem como superar os obstáculos do dia a dia.  
Conseguira Taro superar a sua antiga desilusão amorosa e voltar a confiar nas pessoas?

* * *

**Just Pure Happiness Romance** será uma **colecção** de long shot's de Yaoi, com histórias distintas.

* * *

**Elenco:  
**

* * *

**Taro Yamato**

**Idade:** 22

**Seu maior medo:** Ser traído outra vez.

Nascido em Sapporo, muda-se para Tokio por causa do curso de desporto, na Faculdade de Desporto. É um rapaz reservado, um pouco desconfiado por vezes, trabalha numa loja de jogos para poder pagar as propinas da Faculdade. Desde do divorcio, sua mãe tem tido altos e baixos a nível emocional, o que deixa-o por vezes preocupado. Pratica kyujutsu (Tiro ao alvo) na faculdade, desde da secundaria que tem um talento natural para este desporto.

* * *

**Seiji Noburo**

**Idade: **24

**Seu maior medo: **Voltar a perder, a pessoa que ama.

È o novo estudante, que vai morar com Taro a pedido do director. É um rapaz alegre adora conviver com toda a gente sem excepção. Trabalha como modelo na agencia Sogo. Apesar de nunca falar da sua família, é o irmão mais velho de Aiko, que muda-se para Tokio para começar a sua nova linha de peluches, para os mais pequenos, junta-se ao clube de futebol.

* * *

**Jiro Issa**

**Idade:** 24

**Seu maior medo:** Não conseguir estar á altura de um desafio.

Rival de Taro no kyujutsu, é conhecido por ser um pouco rebelde na faculdade, bem como intimador para aqueles o desafiam. Contudo acaba por ser amigo de Taro, após ter-se arrependido da cilada que lhe fizera. Apaixona-se por pela irmã mais nova de Seiji.

* * *

**Aiko Noburo**

**Idade: **20

**Seu maior medo:** Perder num jogo ou ficar sem o seu peluche favorito.

Irmã mais nova de Seiji, muda-se para Tokio para começar a sua nova linha de peluches. Taro foi quem ajudou-a no primeiro dia que chegara. É uma rapariga alegre, não gosta de injustiça, nem muito menos de rapazes que tenham a mania. Muitos acham-na um pouco esquisita, porque adora coisas muito fofas, bem como coisas muito violentas ao mesmo tempo, acaba por apaixonar-se por Jiro.

* * *

**Toyo Yasuji**

**Idade: **23

**Seu maior medo:** Voltar a ver o seu melhor amigo a sofrer.

Melhor amigo de Taro, conheceram-se na elementar, desde a partida de Taro para Tokio sentiu-se um pouco só, apesar de ter outros amigos. Reside em Sapporo, trabalha como mecânico na oficina do seu pai. Tem um talento natural para o desenho é um fanático por animes. É um rapaz trabalhador, preocupasse muito com as pessoas em seu redor.

* * *

**Yuzo Ito**

**Idade:** 26

**Seu maior medo:** Desconhecido

Andou na mesma escola que Taro, frequentava o segundo ano quando o conheceu, também praticava kyujutsu como ele. È o tipo de homem capaz de usar outra pessoa para atingir os seus fins, sem importa-se com os sentimentos deste. Trabalha como médico estagiário, no hospital do seu pai. Quando reencontra Taro vê isso como uma oportunidade de o ter outra vez na mão.

* * *

**Ryo Raiden**

**Idade: **23

**Seu maior medo:** Ter perdido o seu melhor amigo.

É aluno da Faculdade de artes, está no 3º ano do curso. É meio-irmão de Seiji filho do mesmo pai mas de mãe diferente, trabalha como modelo noutra agência. Sempre passou necessidades. É um pouco arrogante com as pessoas, por isso muita gente não gosta dele, com a morte do seu melhor amigo Saturo Sho ficou ainda mais arrogante, este nunca gostou de Seiji e jurou vingança, porque soube que ele estava envolvido com a morte de Saturo. Conhece Taro após fazer-lhe frente enquanto protegia uma jovem rapariga de ser maltratada por ele.

* * *

**Saturo Sho**

**Idade: **17 quando morreu/ 23 se fosse vivo

**Seu maior medo: **De não conseguir concretizar o seu sonho.

Melhor amigo de Ryo, mas também o primeiro amor de Seiji era um rapaz amigável, um pouco parecido com Taro a nível emocional. Conheceu Seiji quando cantava um refrão de uma musica que ele também gostava no terraço da escola. Um dos seus sonhos era ter sido cantor de uma banda, mas nunca consegui pois fora encontrado morto no seu apartamento.

* * *

**Hiromi Kameko**

**Idade: **23

**Seu maior medo: **De ver pessoas infelizes por sua causa.

Pretendente de Seiji, anda na faculdade de Ciências. Hiromi e Seiji sempre foram amigos desde infância, nunca viu Seiji para além de um bom amigo. É uma rapariga gentil não se preocupa muito com relações amorosas, mas de amizade sim. Tem bem definido os seus objectivos. Contudo ela ira ajudar Seiji a recuperar Taro já que foi por causa dela que os dois se separaram.

* * *

**Kyoichi Noburo**

**Idade:** 42

**Seu maior medo: **De que o seu filho sofra na pele a humilhação da sociedade.

Pai de Seiji, empresário de sucesso, nunca foi a favor da orientação sexual do seu filho, é por isso que ele ameaça Seiji em fazer mal a Taro. Não é homem de brincadeiras e leva muito a serio as suas ameaças, bem como promessas. O seu único objectivo é que Seiji encontre a felicidade ao lado de uma mulher.


	2. Cap 01: New Student

**Cap 01 - **New Student

* * *

Já faz 2 anos que me mudei para Tokio, trabalho como vendedor de jogos nos meus tempos livres, para poder pagar as propinas da faculdade. Estou no meu 2º ano do curso de desporto.

Já faltava pouco para o meu turno acabar, observava as pessoas a passarem na rua, apesar de estar cá á 2 anos ainda não me habituei ao movimento da cidade. Pois em Sapporo minha terra natal, penso que as pessoas são mais calmas.

– O que passa Taro-kun? – Diz o proprietário aproximando-se até ao balcão– Estás pensativo.

– Nada de mais, Isao-san.

– Se o dizes - Encolhendo os ombros um pouco decepcionado com a minha resposta.

Ainda me lembro quando cheguei a esta enorme cidade, sentia totalmente perdido, o velho Isao-san foi a primeira pessoa quem ajudou-me, e quem me deu trabalho, sem excitar, também acolheu-me em sua casa quando estava á procura de uma.

– Fica o tempo que quiseres. – Satisfeito por ajudar-me.

– Ok, mas eu não quero dar trabalho. – Disse.

– Meu filho, não dás nenhum trabalho. – Diz a sua mulher contentíssima. – Afinal, o que faz um rapaz tão giro como tu nesta enorme cidade?

– Tive de mudar-me para cá, para poder ir para a faculdade de desporto.

– Desporto? – Isao surpreendido. – O nosso filho também queria ir para essa faculdade. – Um pouco entretecido.

Contou-me nesse dia que o seu filho fora vitima de atropelamento, quando caminhava para escola, tinha apenas 17 anos, também disseram-me que era muito parecido com o ele, não em termos de personalidade mas sim em termos físicos. Penso que foi isso o que levou-o a ajudar-me, quando vim para grande cidade, de qualquer forma agradeço aos dois tudo o que fizeram por mim.

– Taro-kun, se quiseres podes ir? – Com um sorriso nos lábios. – Como sempre fizeste um bom trabalho.

– Obrigada Isao-san. Até amanhã.

– Até amanhã.

Cá fora o frio sentia-se pelo corpo todo, até mesmo com o meu cachecol sentia a brisa gelada no meu pescoço.

Comprei um pequeno apartamento nos redores de Tokio não muito longe da faculdade nem muito da loja. Em casa as únicas presenças que me recebiam eram a escuridão e o silencio. Iluminei o compartimento da sala, posando a mala e as chaves no sofá, reparei que atendedor de chamadas tinha uma mensagem, ouvia.

* * *

_ " Como vais meu filho? Espero que esteja todo bem contigo, espero em breve falar contigo tenho muitas saudades tuas. Beijinhos ." _

* * *

Desde da separação do meu pai a minha mãe nunca mais foi a mesmo ás vezes tem recaídas é nessas alturas que fico mais apreensivo, mas ultimamente tem andado bem, custou-me muito separa-me dela, pois eu para ela era a sua fonte de bem estar e equilibro.

Ultimamente não tive oportunidade de falar com ela, pois com os trabalhos da faculdade e do trabalho da loja deixam-me um pouco esgotado, mas hoje irei falar com ela, comecei a marcar o nº de telefone, esperei que no outro lado da linha ouvi-se a sua voz.

– Estou sim? – Diz minha mãe.

– Mãe sou eu.

– Taro, meu filho.

Notei pela voz da minha mãe que se tinha emocionado.

– Como estás? –Rindo-me.

– Eu vou bem, e tu meu filho?

– Também, desculpa-me por não ter-te falado mais cedo é que com os trabalhos da faculdade e trabalho na loja...

– Tudo, bem meu filho já por ouvido a tua voz fico reconfortada. – Rindo-se.

– Fico feliz, por ouvir isso. Diz-me, tens saído com as tuas amigas?

– Sim, olha da outra vez fomos...

Fico mais aliviado por saber que a minha mãe esta mais animada, talvez a companhia das suas amigas tenham feito o seu efeito, ela adora contar-me as suas pequenas e grandes aventuras que tem com as amigas.

– Taro? Meu filho ainda estás ai?

– O quê? – Saindo do meu pensamento. - Sim, desculpa-me. – Rindo-me.

– Espero que tenhas uma boa noite, meu filho. – Num tom carinhoso.

– Eu digo também o mesmo, boa noite, se precisares de mim não existes em ligar-me, ok?

– Claro. – Desligando.

Encaminhei-me para a janela do meu quarto olhei o céu, estava limpo apenas via-se o luar a iluminar o céu nocturno.

– Falta só mais 3 anos.

Deitei-me na cama, pousei os meu olhos no tecto, fecha-los lentamente. Quando os abri outra vez, estava diante do portão da minha escola secundaria, nesse mesmo instante que entrei pelo portão o cenário mudou, encontrava-me agora ao pé dos dormitórios, mais concretamente no dormitório de Yuzo-senpai, um rapaz de estatura alta, com cabelo curto de tons escuros, olhos castanhos claros, usa sempre óculos no seu rosto, o meu primeiro amor, mas também a minha grande desilusão, foi neste quarto que vi ele a trair-me com um outro rapaz. Apesar de ter acreditado nas suas doces palavras quando tirou-me a virgindade _"És único"_ ou _"Nunca irei deixar-te"_.

Após abrir a porta do quarto vi-os, bem como ouvia seus gemidos de prazer. Fiquei sem reacção para a situação. Dias depois do sucedido fui falar com ele no seu dormitório para perceber porque o fizera.

– Porque o fizeste? – Num tom serio, com punho serrado .

Yuzo-senpai, sorria-se para mim com algum desprezo sentando na beira da cama com a camisa aberta vendo-se o seu porte atlético, já que praticava desporto.

– Apeteceu-me simplesmente. – Olhando para mim com malicia.

Sua resposta deixou-me confuso, não conhecia a pessoa que estava á minha frente este não é Yuzo-senpai que conheci, ele sempre preocupou-se comigo e fora sempre simpático.

– Ainda estás aqui? – Já levantado compondo a camisa, com olhar desprezaste para mim.

– Yuzo-senpai, diz-me a uma coisa – Olhando serio para ele num tom firme. – aqueles dias que passamos juntos e a declaração que fizeste-me tudo isso foi mentira?

– Aquilo todo fazia parte de uma aposta, que fiz com os meus amigos.

Cada palavra que dizia congelavam todo o meu corpo.

– Eu apenas usei-te como divertimento, nada mais, achas mesmo que ia apaixonar-me por alguém como tu. – Rindo-se na minha cara com a maior naturalidade. – Se me dás licença tenho que ir. – Deixando-me sozinho no seu quarto.

Ainda conseguia ouvir seu riso para além da porta do dormitório.

Acordei um pouco sobressaltado, respirei fundo fui até á casa de banho para refrescar o meu rosto olhei-me no espelho fixamente. Foi desde desse dia que deixei de confiar nas pessoas principalmente nas suas intenções, fechei o meu coração revestindo-o com uma pedra de gelo. È claro que tive relacionamentos para além de Yuzo-senpai, mas não duraram muito tempo, pois não confiava nas pessoas a cem porcento e por causa disso com o tempo deixe-me de preocupar com relações amorosas bem como de amizade, apesar de ainda ter alguns amigos em Sapporo.

Agora apenas vivo para a faculdade. Após de limpar o meu rosto fui ver TV, não dava nada de jeito que me interessa-se. Eu nunca contei nada á minha mãe acerca do que acontecerá na secundaria ela pensa que perdi a virgindade com uma rapariga.

Passava de canal em canal sem muito interesse, até que deixe num canal de concursos, era um concurso de descobrir palavras.

Em breves segundos alguém toca á campainha.

– Mas quem será a esta hora? – Levantado-me em direcção á porta.

Abri a porta sem muito interesse, diante de mim estava um rapaz jovem talvez um pouco mais velho que eu, apresentava cabelo curto de cor castanho escuro, tinha um pequeno brinco na orelha direita, o seu olhar de certo modo era profundo vestia um casaco de cabedal, com headfones de cor branca ao pescoço.

– Esta é a casa de Taro Yamato?

_Sua pergunta intrigo-me._

– Sim eu sou o Taro em que posso ajudar-te? – Não percebendo nada do que estava a passar-se.

Este retira um pequeno papel e dá-me, reparei que tinha o logo da faculdade. Comecei a lê-lo atentamente, surpreendeu-me um pouco o que vinha lá escrito.

* * *

_"Taro desculpa-me, por não ter te avisado hoje na faculdade, mas hoje chegou um novo estudante para o mesmo curso que tu estás a tirar. Será possível ele hoje passar a noite ai em tua casa? O seu nome é Seiji Noboru"._

_Comprimentos _

_Director Fuyuki Hajime _

* * *

Bem parece que não tenho opção já que o director é meu amigo e confia em mim a cem porcento. Suspirei, dando-lhe passagem. A ideia de ele ficar aqui não me agradava mas como era só por uma noite, vou deixar passar.

– Vou buscar alguns lençóis e cobertores para ficares mais confortável. – Dirigindo-me ao meu quarto, até ao armário.

_Amanha sem falta vou falar com o director. _

– Isto deve servir para o efeito.

Dirigi-me para sala, lá estava ele já sem o casaco de cabedal, só apenas com uma camisola branca ainda a instalar-se.

– Aqui tens, penso que deve chegar. – Poisando em cima do sofá.

– Obrigada. – Sorrindo-se.

O seu sorriso foi-me neutro apenas disse-lhe até amanhã virando-lhe costas dirigindo-me para casa de banho.

Após acabar de me arranjar deitei-me pois amanhã seria um novo dia e bem longo.


End file.
